1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glasses with electromagnetic wave resistance and particularly to a pair of glasses, which are embedded with high magnetic metal chips at nosepieces and bent end pieces thereof to absorb electromagnetic wave and can generate magnetic fields to resist electromagnetic wave.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, glasses are used for correcting defects of vision such as near-sight, presbyopia and astigmatism, or for isolating foreign harmful light such as ultraviolet rays. Generally, design for glasses is mostly emphasized on profiling or components of the glasses to enhance visual aesthetic feeling and wearing comfort. Two rims for fixing lens at the inner sides thereof have a pair of nosepieces and at the outer sides thereof have a pair of pivotal temples extending rearward with a bent end piece respectively so that the entire glasses can be supported with nose and ears to constitute four-point locating. Hence, both pairs of nosepieces and bent end pieces are indispensable components for glasses.
Nevertheless, when a mobile phone is used, incoming signals are received with an ear and outgoing signals are sent with the mouth and it is significant that electromagnetic waves, which are harmful to our health according a medical experiment, may emit during signals being received by or sent out from the mobile phone. In order to prevent from the harm of electromagnetic waves, a strict safety code has been regulated for the computer so that medical experts have taken note to the electromagnetic waves resulting from the mobile phones and appealed for prevention.
It is known that there are two ways, grounding and resisting or so-called screening, have been done for eliminating electromagnetic waves. When the mobile phone is used in a car, the electric socket with cigarette lighter provided in the car can be utilized for grounding. But, it is very hard for the user to conduct the grounding while the mobile phone is carried about with the user in a moving situation instead of sitting in the car. Especially, pursuing lightness, thinness, smallness and shortness is a trend of mobile phone design so that it makes the electromagnetic wave elimination by way of grounding almost impossible. Hence, it is why mostly used way for prevention of harm from the electromagnetic waves emitted via the mobile phone is screening.
A method of the conventional screening is to place the mobile phone in a leather case with a metal inner layer so as to block the electromagnetic wave from passing through the leather case such that an effect of screening can be obtained. Another method of the conventional screening is to adhere a ceramic piece sintered with far infrared ceramic powder such that wavelength of far infrared can resist the electromagnetic wave. However, it is possible for the ceramic piece to lower the capabilities of signal receiving and sending and the electromagnetic wave from any other electromagnetic wave source such as computer display is not blocked effectively.
The crux of the present invention is to overcome the inconvenience resulting from the foregoing conventional ways of screening electromagnetic wave from a single article and to allow the head of a human body being capable of keeping off the electromagnetic wave.
Accordingly, glasses for resisting electromagnetic wave according to the present invention includes chips, which are high magnetic pieces, and a nest, which is provided at the nosepieces and bent end pieces respectively, so that the chips are embedded in the nests before the nests are sealed to absorb electromagnetic waves and a space surrounding the respective chip forma constitute a magnetic field to resist the electromagnetic waves